


The General Side Stories

by Mervac195



Series: The General [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mervac195/pseuds/Mervac195
Summary: Well, let's get down to it. This is a collection of side stories for The General Series(Sounds odd when said out loud, I know), where you get to see what happens when Mason isn't around, or what goes on in the background. We'll be exploring the OC's that are introduced, and in the main story, you'll see their importance.
Series: The General [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009674
Kudos: 1





	1. Sanctuary's Leader

Tyler wasn’t what you would call a good man. He’d be the first to point that out. It’s why it was surprising when he was assigned to be a provisioner, a job that needed a good person to do because they were necessary for supplies delivered between places. He was thankful to find the time to send a letter to his nephew in Diamond City to have him come to their new home. He was dumbstruck when he had been assigned as the leader because he didn’t look the part.   
“Hey, Tyler!” he heard someone yell as he was walking the streets, making sure everyone was doing their job. When he turned, he saw one of the new guards who were assigned to the front gate. “Jameson found someone by the bridge.”  
“Bring him in and lay him down on one of the unclaimed,” Tyler ordered, referring to the beds they had made in a bunkhouse. “Have Jameson guard them until they wake.”  
“Sure thing, sir,” the guard said, and Tyler went back to patrolling the neighborhood.  
After a while, he went to the small farm they had going on and started to make sure people were working. When he saw an old lady working slower than the others, he approached her and knelt beside her.  
“Do you need help, Mama Murphy,” he asked her with concern. She wasn’t exactly looking good, and the chems she took didn’t help.  
“Thank you, Tyler,” she said as he started to help her pick mutfruit. “You’re a good man.”  
“I don’t know about that. I have a lot of regrets.”  
“For someone so young, you’ve suffered so much. Your goal is so close, yet so far. Only thing keeping you from reaching it time.”  
“Well, I don’t deserve that,” Tyler said with a sigh. “Not with what I’ve done.”  
After they finished picking the food, Tyler helped her carry the food to the mess hall’s kitchens.   
“When’s the nephew coming in, Kynigan,” the cook asked as he was preparing that night’s dinner.  
“Should be here by tomorrow,” Tyler said with a grin. “He’ll be my… assistant for the first week while I figure out what he’s best for. He’s always been a jack of all trades.”  
“That’s too bad. You know what they say: jack of all trades, master of none.”  
“But better than a master of one.” Tyler chided. “You may be a good cook, but you need more than cooking skills to survive.”  
“Cheeky bastard,” the cook laughed. “Sometimes I wonder where you come from.”  
“DC,” Tyler informed him. “And that’s all you’re getting from me. Anyway, don’t forget to make sure not to use corn unless you’re making starch. Derrick’s allergic to the stuff.”  
“Plenty of stuff to use besides corn. But hey. The General is the one who got this place up and running. Makes one think: who’s really in charge here?”  
“The General,” Tyler answered curtly. “He just put me in charge when he isn’t here. Even then, anything big like new buildings have to go through him before they’re approved.”  
The cook was interrupted by a man coming in the door carrying a Radtsag on his shoulders.  
“Hey asshat! I’m here for this week’s delivery to the Rocket!” the man yelled as he slammed the corpse onto a table. “Also, I got this bastard yesterday when I was hunting. Should last you guys a week. If you’re smart.”  
“What happened to the other guy,” Tyler questioned, as this was his first time meeting this man. When he stepped up to him, the first noticeable thing was the height difference, the man being a good four to six inches taller than him. The other notable trait he had was a scar going from under his eye to his jaw, and it looked like he’d had it for years.  
“Switched routes. He’s going to Abernathy now. Didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. I had brought it up with the person in charge of the place. Let her know I have a sister, and that I couldn’t exactly keep a close eye on her with my current route, and she ordered the man to trade routes with yours truly.”  
A bit odd, that was for sure. But truth be told, he didn’t care all that much as it didn’t affect Sanctuary. He turned to leave when a guard came up to him.  
“I’m guessing the kid woke up?” Tyler questioned, glad to be talking to someone besides a person that tried, and failed, to make him feel small. He had put up with too much from his nephew to be put down that easily.  
“Yeah. Jameson’s keeping an eye on him, but he hasn;t said anything. Probably waiting for whoever’s in charge.”  
That did make sense. Jameson wasn’t exactly someone who looked like a leader, so he couldn’t fool anyone.  
“Alright, let Jameson know I’ll be there in a minute. I got to finish up here.”  
“Alrighty then.”  
When the guard left, Tyler turned to the man.   
“I never caught your name,” Tyler said as he stared up at the man.  
“Lucas Falsir. Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the man said, though his tone made it sound like anything but delight.  
“Alright. Send him his half of their food since Abernathy is sending the other half,” Tyler told the cooks as he turned to leave. “By the way, I would advise not going against the General’s orders. I’ve heard some stories about things he’s fought that would make most wastelanders piss their pants.”  
“Yeah, well fiction doesn’t always come true,” Lucas said as Tyler left the building. Before walking into the building with the new guy, he made sure to have one guard walk Tyler out with the supplies. As he walked to the back where the kid was, he studied the way he looked. He didn’t have any prominent scars or notable traits apart from looking like someone from those old pre-war magazines that promoted clothing. So definitely wasn’t a raider or gunner. They typically had tan lines on their faces from face wear or a scar, and based on the kid’s tan; he had spent enough time in the sun to have been in a few fights if he was one. Another unusual thing was a wolf on his left shoulder, and it looked like it was done by someone a few months prior. Not exactly old, but not new either.  
When he approached the kid, he noticed he got defensive, and Tyler held his hands up.  
“Take it easy, kid. I’m not going to hurt you,” Tyler said, calming the kid down, and he turned to Jameson. “Wait by the door. I’ll see what I can find out.”  
After looking between the two, Jameson walked outside, probably beside the door, if anything went wrong.  
“Sorry about him. He’s just doing his job,” Tyler informed him with a smile. He didn’t know whether this kid would be easy to talk to, but he had to try. “Let’s start with the basics: What’s your name?”  
“Alex Carter,” he responded, though he seemed rather bored with the situation. Tyler waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t, he spoke up.  
“Alright, well do you know why you were by the bridge?”  
“Well I heard a signal, figured I’d check it out, and when I crossed the bridge, I was so tired I fell asleep beside the sign,” Alex said, moving his hands a lot as he spoke. It was a bit odd, sure, but whatever helped him.  
“Alright, do you have any special skills? Like fixing up weapons, robots, that sort of stuff?”  
“I’ll be honest, I don’t really know,” Carter admitted while rubbing the back of his head, a look of embarrassment on his face. “I’ve never really considered any of my skills above average. Though that may be due to my upbringing. I do enjoy working on armor though.”  
“Alright. Jameson!” Tyler yelled out, and the man came back in. “Go find some leather armor that was here before that shipment came in and meet me by the armor workbench. I’ll bring the kid along, so don’t worry about him.”  
“Of course, sir. Anything else?”  
“Yeah. Have Sturges meet us there as well.” Turning to the kid, he took in his clothing. “We need to get you a change of apparel if you’re going to stay here. Follow me.”  
Jameson left to collect the armor and Sturges, while Tyler led Alex over to some dresser they had set up.  
“Here,” Tyler said as he handed him some pants, boots, and a T-shirt. “May not be to your preference, but it’s better than what you have on.”  
When Alex looked down at his clothing, he understood Tyler was correct. Just rags with no shirt were worse than the options provided.  
“Thank you,” the kid responded. “Both for the clothes and giving me a chance.”  
“Well, we’ve got to start rebuilding somewhere,” Tyler said as the kid put on the clothing. “Besides, you can’t be older than eighteen.”  
“Twenty-five, actually,” Alex told him, surprising him. “I know. I look young for my age. I get that often.”  
“Alright,” Tyler said as they approached the workbench, where Sturges was waiting for him with Jameson. “Sturges will watch over you while you show him what you can do. Jameson, you keep watch while I go make sure nobody else needs help.”  
“Alright, kid. Let’s see what you got,” Sturges said as Tyler left them. While he was doing this, he saw Johnathan and his son doing their routine maintenance check on all the mechanical stuff. He guessed it was a good thing they had started that morning, as it was nearing nightfall. They were finishing up with the generators by the main building with the settlement workbench. As he was walking by the front gate, he saw a caravan coming in with a familiar face with them. He gestured for the guards to open the gate while he went to greet them. Making sure the safety to his revolver was on, he walked out to welcome the newcomers.  
“Carla, welcome to Sanctuary. Thank you for bringing my nephew. Stay as long as you need.”  
“Yeah, whatever,” she said as she walked through, and Tyler walked up to the last member of his family.  
“Arthur. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to get you myself,” Tyler told him with a somber expression on his face.  
“So what is this place? Sanctuary? Doesn’t look like one.”  
Tyler took a deep breath before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Give it a chance. Nothing good unless you put work into it. Now before you come in, you have to know there’s one rule we put above the others: Do what you can with all you have, wherever you are.”


	2. The Mutant

Mason’s plans didn’t include becoming a part of the Minutemen. He should’ve seen it coming when he realized the Minutemen kept Abernathy Farm safe from raiders. It wasn’t that he hated them, quite the opposite. He had just assumed they would be wiped out soon until he heard about how they were recruiting again to take back the Castle. When he heard about that, he grabbed the weapons and clothing that had been his father’s and signed up, deciding it was better than letting his training as a child go to waste. When he had met the guy collecting people, he had mistaken him for the General, which was odd to him considering his size and build, but understood they were two different people in the end. And he, along with the recruits and cowboy, was walking through Concord when Raiders started firing at them.  
“I thought they were taken care of,” the man in charge said. “Last time the General, he wiped them out!”  
“Probably new ones then,” Mason said as he fired at the raiders from behind the wall of a building. The sandbags were too short to cover him completely. “You know how many there are?”  
“There’s twenty raiders!” he heard their sniper yell from the roof of the building. Well, this was going to be fun. He turned to the two other recruits with them and grinned.  
“Draw their fire,” he said as he started to turn the other way. “I’ll circle around and cut them off from behind. One of you inform Snipes to cover me.”  
“Why should we listen to you,” the man said as he cringed every time someone fired a weapon like the noise was physically hurting him. “We don’t know you.”  
“It’s that, or we be stuck in this firefight all day. Your choice.”  
The man pondered it for a minute, looking conflicted before grunting. “Damn it! Evans, go inform Snipes of the plan. I’ll tell Garvey what this maniac wants to do.”  
“On it,” Evans said as she ran into the building and up the stairs to the sniper.  
“Let’s hope this plan of yours works,” the man said as he turned to Garvey. He made some gestures to Garvey, who understood and fired at the raiders. When Evans came back down, she let Mason know the sniper knew the plan, didn’t want to follow it as it was a dumb idea but said she’d watch his back. He set his weapons, minus his pistol, which he kept strapped to his side, in his duffel bag and left them there as he grabbed some knuckles and put them in his back pocket. They were about to see why his old man gave him the moniker Grognak, even if he didn’t have an axe. He went around the back, making sure to keep in sight of the sniper’s scope. When he was sure he was behind the raiders, he got into position and gave them the signal. He pulled out his pistol and took a deep breath. After releasing it, he aimed his weapon and yelled.  
“Hey!” his voice boomed as he pulled the trigger, the bullet flying into the head of the nearest raider. “Over here, you pieces of shit!”  
After firing two more rounds into two raiders, hitting them in their knees, he put the pistol away and put the knuckles on. When he saw he had gained a few of them’ attention, he grinned before running towards them. One of the first things his father had taught him, never to run in a straight line. Make it easier to shoot. He felt a bullet graze his shoulder and side, but he held his tongue and swung up as he charged a raider, sending him flying back into one of his friends.  
“Come on!” he yelled as he dodged bullet fire. “Don’t tell me this is all you sacks of shit have!” Using the two he had knocked down, he grabbed them by the necks and lifted them off the ground. Before they could comprehend what was happening, he threw one into a raider he had previously shot, making them fall to the ground, while he threw the other in front of the other raiders, effectively gaining their attention.  
“What the hell!” one of them yelled. “Who is this-” was what was said before the raider found his teeth broken, Mason punching him square in the mouth. The raider fell back, unable to comprehend what happened.   
Mason felt a bullet go through his leg, making him grunt in pain. Good thing it wasn’t his speed he used to scare people. He turned to the one who had shot him and grinned.  
“Come at me, you nutsack with nails!” he yelled at her. He couldn’t see her expression due to a combination of bad eyesight and the raider wearing a mask of sorts. He charged at her, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg while he did. When she realized what he was doing, he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall behind her. Not letting her recover, he grabbed her by the head and slammed his fist in the side of her head. When this happened, he followed through and smashed her head into the ground, pulling his hand out from under her at the last second. Standing up, he was sure she was dead and looked for his next opponent. Looking around, he saw one raider trying, and failing, to sneak around to get into the building that led to their sniper. Not on his watch. Taking his knuckles off, he pulled out his pistol and quickly fired at the raider, the bullet going into his arm.  
“Damn it!” the raider yelled. Mason quickly walked up to the raider and put the gun up to his head.  
“Say something worthwhile,” Mason demanded his finger on the trigger, ready to pull. “Who’s your leader?”  
“It doesn’t matter. Matthis will-” BANG! When Mason pulled the trigger, both Evans and the other Minuteman, who were nearby behind sandbags and were standing after the gunfire stopped, jumped in surprise.  
“What the hell!” Evans yelled. “Why didn’t you figure out where the location was?”  
“Relax,” Mason said as he walked over to the body of a raider he had knocked down earlier when he threw the bodies, one of his legs pinned under the body of the dead one. When the raider saw Mason walking towards him, he began struggling to get out. “There’s one right here.”  
When Mason knelt beside the raider, he tried to yell for help before Mason put his hand over his mouth.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Mason said as he pulled out his pistol and put it to the raider’s arm. “You’ll tell me the information I want, and I may let you live.”  
“I can’t allow that,” Garvey said as he approached, his rifle raised. “He’ll go back to his raider ‘friends’ and attack a settlement.”  
“Let me try talking to him first,” Mason demanded when he turned his head to him, then winked. Garvey backed away before saying, “If he tries to escape, he’ll get shot.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mason said as he turned back to the raider, who was looking at him in fear. “Now, where is your base of operations?”  
“Like I’d tell you, bastard,” the raider spat in disgust. Mason wiped the spit off his face using the back of his hand before putting the gun up to the raider’s elbow.  
“One more chance. Where. Is. Your. Base.” Mason threatened, a look letting the raider know he wasn’t kidding evident.  
“Fuck off,” the raider said before yelling when Mason pulled the trigger. “Damn it!”  
“Now half your limbs are destroyed. Want it to be three?” Mason questioned as he put the barrel up to the raider’s good leg.  
“I’ll talk! I’ll talk!’ the raider yelled quickly, wanting to get rid of the pain as soon as possible. “Thicket Excavations! We have a whole gang there. But even if you manage to take them out, you’ll still have the Mirelurks to fight.” Mason laughed before standing, angering the raider. “What’s funny about that? Do you have any idea how tough Mirelurks are?”  
“Kind of easy when you know their weakness is their face,” Mason said as he turned to Garvey. “He’s all yours.”  
“What! You said-”  
“That I might let you live. Our leader on the other hand; that’s another story,” Mason said as he walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out his rifle. Wasn’t a hunting one, but a handmade one that was his father’s from his time as a Minuteman. He took it everywhere he went.  
“Hey Snipes! How are things looking from here?!” Mason yelled up to the sniper. She looked a bit annoyed before replying.  
“No raiders from her to that Drive-In,” she yelled to him. “Should be smooth sailing until we get there!”  
“Alright people, let’s get moving,” Garvey commanded, his bag holding armor from the raiders.  
When the sniper came down, she asked the one thing they were all wondering.  
“Why do you collect armor off raiders,” she questioned, a look of disdain evident. “Ain’t like it’s useful.”  
“The General puts it this way: better we use than looters who could be raiders. That was the gist of it at least.”  
“I like the way this General thinks,” Mason boomed, surprising the others. “I can’t wait to meet him!”  
“Don’t be surprised if he acts like a child,” Garvey said, leading everyone to look at him confused. “He gets excited over a lot of stuff. I wouldn’t doubt he’d be happy to meet a doppelganger.”  
“I’m liking this General more and more,” Mason stated while the sniper groaned.  
“We don’t need two of this guy,” she complained, probably referring to when he got excited when he saw the guns the guards at her settlement had. “I can hardly deal with one of them.”  
“Wait until you meet him,” Garvey remarked. “He’s just as tall and besides his scars, you two look the same.”  
Mason found that interesting, though based on what Garvey had told him when he recruited him, he wouldn’t meet him for two weeks.  
“So what was that earlier,” Evans asked him as they headed towards the drive-in. “You could’ve gotten the name and location from that first raider, but you used two.”  
“Simple. By killing the first one, I put a bit of fear into the second. Without that, I would’ve had to waste two bullets. This way, I only wasted one.”  
“You’re a dumbass,” the sniper said as she heard what he said. “There’s a chance that wouldn’t have worked.”  
“Yeah, well raiders are a cowardly bunch, if not downright retards,” Mason retorted. “It’s surprising they know which direction to shoot.”  
“That’s called common sense. Which you seem to lack,” she said as he ran into the front of a bus. After pulling himself off it and rubbing his nose, he retorted.  
After pulling himself off it and rubbing his nose, he retorted, “I have enough to survive. Besides, half the time you’re a bitch.”  
“Why you dimwit-” she said, stepping toward him, reaching for a knife strapped to her hip. When she did, Mason brought up his fists before Evans stepped between them.  
“Hey, settle down you two,” she demanded. “Black, stop acting like a child. That was a bit reckless, and if it hadn’t gone according to plan, things would’ve gone wrong.”  
Mason mumbled under his breath but agreed.  
“And Falsir, quit antagonizing him. You know through your brother he angers easily.”  
“Whatever,” she shot back and continued walking forward.  
When she was out of earshot, Mason whispered to Evans, “While she’s a bitch, I can admire her for surviving this long in the Commonwealth.”  
“Why’s that?” Evans laughed.  
“Simple. The beautiful ones don’t normally last as long as her.”


End file.
